Dark forces
by Preetz
Summary: The Digital World is under threat and once again the digidestined are called upon to fight the dark forces.Beta by the wonderful AquilaTempestas.
1. The return

**Summary: **With the return of the ancient digimon, the Digital World is faced with a dangerous evil – one the digidestined might not be able to defeat.

...

**Chapter One: The Return **

The forest was alive with various species of digimons chirping merrily by the tree sides. The waters were full of some tiny digimon gushing about how much they had helped the digidestined to take down the emperor.

''Don't you think it's time for a swim?'' Gabumon asked, while glancing down at the huge lake before him.

His companion, seated beside him replied. "Nah,'' came the lazy reply. He laid his back down on the grassy hill and closed his eyes.

''Agumon!'' whined Gabumon. Surely, Agumon had not fallen asleep? "AGUMON!" Gabumon called again.

Agumon opened his eyes and stifled a yawn from escaping with his right claw. The water was unusually still; not a ripple of movement at all. It seemed as if time had frozen the lake in place. Perhaps a digimon was responsible for the stillness of the water?

Gabumon's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What do you think it is?" he asked.

"It might be a water digimon," Agumon suggested.

"It's the ancient Bluemon."

Gabumon and Agumon's eyes widened. Where had that voice come from? The two turned around to face their new companion. The King of Beasts stood behind them, his eyes focused intently on the lake. "Ancient Bluemon?"

Leomon nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's him." The leaves of the trees rustled as a gentle wind swept through. "Look!" he exclaimed. "Bluemon has awoken." Agumon and Gabumon turned to the face middle of the lake. A giant blue sea-snake creature with large fins emerged from the centre. It flew across the lake before soaring high up into the clouds above.

"Who is he?" Agumon asked in awe. Never had he seen such a creature!

"He was once the emperor of the Digital World until Blackoremon arrived," Leomon answered.

"Blackoremon destroyed him? Gabumon asked curiously.

Leomon nodded. "Yes, then he was defeated by the digidestined." Agumon frowned. Had they defeated Blackoremon? He couldn't remember the name. Leomon continued. "It's good to have Bluemon back, but that's only half of the part of the legend."

"What do you mean Leomon?" Gabumon asked, looking at him sharply.

Leomon sighed. "His awakening will mark the return of the ancient digimon."

"You mean Blackoremon will return as well?" Agumon asked.

Leomon nodded. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Only time can answer," Leomon responded.

Silence fell between the trio as they continued to look at the lake.

...

_Tokyo, Japan_

"AHHHH!" A loud scream erupted from the living room of the apartment, causing Kari to drop her cup of green tea. She ran into the kitchen only to find Max lying on the floor screaming for dear life. A rabbit-like creature with bat-like wings calmly sat on his chest nibbling on his shirt buttons. "GET IT OFF!"

"Patamon!" Kari scolded. "Didn't I tell you not to scare him?"

Patamon glanced up at Kari and brought its wings closer to its body. "I was only playing with him."

Kari sighed. Why did TK have to leave Patamon here, she thought to herself. Poor Max had almost killed himself running around the room trying to escape from Patamon. This would not have been a problem if Tai was at home, but unfortunately her brother was playing a soccer match. Poor kid, she thought.

"Finally, he's asleep!" Max exclaimed, walking into the kitchen to grab himself a drink of green tea. He sat down at the table and eyed Patamon with caution. The digimon had curled into a ball and fallen asleep. "Any idea when your brother will arrive?" Perhaps Tai knew of a way to control Patamon.

Kari shrugged. "Soon I hope."

The conversation died and the two were left with their thoughts.

...

Thanks for reading!

Please share your thoughts by leaving a review!


	2. A not so happy reunion

Thanks to digimonfantatic4ever and KoumiLoccness for reviewing!

...

**Chapter Two: A Not So Happy Reunion**

''You really think Tai will come now?'' Max attempted to start a fresh conversation with Kari, secretly grateful for the fact that Patamon was still asleep. Kari knew her brother; he would be sure that he could never make it on time.

''Maybe, '' she lied, not wanting to disappoint her new mate.

Max was Tai's classmate and a wonderful football player; he had become his best mate and they chosen to take classes together at college. But these visits were beginning to annoy her; she hated to admit that she was feeling lonely these days with Izzy being busy in his research work, Sora taking up extra classes, Matt hanging out with his band and T.K helping him, and Mimi- well Kari hoped they would drop in too meet her at least once in a missed her brother too, but felt grateful for having Daisuke, Hido and others around.

"Tring tring"

"Kari! Can you answer the call? I'll have to bake these cookies for a bit."

Kari lazily stood up from her position to answer the door.

"Okay mom! Hello, is that you Tai?"

"Hey Kari, it's Koshirou here."

"Izzy? What's up with you?"

"Umm...Well, can you meet me at my home Kari?"

"W-what? Izzy, what's wrong? And why are you-"

"I can explain once you are here Patamon too, Takeru's here."

"T.K? But-Koshirou?"

"Start immediately."

"I need to meet my best friend and he needs me," Kari said, while picking up him in her bag. "I'm not sure Tai will show up," she added.

Max nodded in agreement and stood up from his seat and said good bye to both Kari and her mother.

"Later mom!" Kari exclaimed. "I must leave." She waved at Max before hurrying down the streets.

_~~Izzy's home- Tokyo_

"I honestly don't know what's happening there Tai," Koshirou whined while typing furiously on his computer.

"I know you can do it Izzy, just calm down," Tai said, leaning his back against the wall. He was casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a formal white shirt and was nearly as tall as Matt and Joe.

"Honestly, I thought it was a reunion when you called me here. Can you tell me what's wrong?" It was Sora beginning to worry.

"It's really nothing Sor," Joe assured while smiling at her. "Izzy will work it, the digi gate doesn't need to worry," he added, running a free hand through his short messy hair.

"Thanks Joe," she smiled back.

"When did you notice it was closed?" Matt broke his silence.

"I opened it Yamato to see our Digimons and it suddenly doesn't open."

T.K was staring at Izzy who was now joined by Kari.

"The digi gate is not opening?"Kari exclaimed, her eyes narrowing as she thought.

"That's why you called us up?"

"Yes."

"And why did you do? We can't help you anyway."

"At least you guys can support me."

Koshirou collapsed in his seat banging his head against the raised his head only to cry in disbelief. "It's open now! Oh my God! I-" he paused for a dramatic effect. "Something's not right. Need to know what happened there. I can feel it Tai."

"There's only one way to know about it," Tai closed his eyes in concentration.

"What's that?" T.K piped in.

"Going to find it by ourselves," Tai sighed, glancing up at his friends who exchanged weird looks.

"You mean, we're heading back to the Digital World, right now when the gate is open?" Izzy shook his head.

"That's the only thing we can do," Tai went back to focussing on his internal thoughts.

"We still have to wait for others," Izzy remarked as the gang slipped into silence once more.

...

**Thank you for reading:)**

**A sappy chapter...sorry.** **Next one will be better.**

**Please review.**

_Next chapter-_

_Leomon nodded as Tai watched him._

_''The ancient digi-forces are back to life.''_

...


End file.
